Felina
Felina ist die 16. und letzte Episode der fünften Staffel Breaking Bad und somit der kompletten Serie. Teaser Die Polizei ist Walter White in New Hampshire dicht auf den Fersen. Er findet ein eingeschneites unverschlossenes Auto und steigt ein. Im Wagen sucht er eine Möglichkeit den Motor zu starten. Im Handschuhfach findet er eine Kassette von Marty Robbins und einen Schraubenzieher. Zunächst versucht er mehrmals vergeblich mit dem Schraubenzieher den Motor zu starten. Im Hintergrund flackern Lichter der Polizei im Schnee. Die vorbeigehende Streife entdeckt ihn allerdings nicht im Auto, da es komplett eingeschneit ist. Als das Licht einer Taschenlampe in das Auto scheint, flüstert er: "Bringt mich nur heim. Ich mache den Rest". Daraufhin verlassen die Lichter der Polizei-Streife die Szene und plötzlich fallen die Schlüssel des Autos aus dem Sonnenschutz über ihm. Er startet das Auto, wischt den Schnee vom Fenster und fährt zurück nach Albuquerque. Zusammenfassung Irgendwo in der Wüste New Mexicos fährt Walt eine Straße entlang und hält an einer kleinen Tankstelle um zu tanken. Er benutzt dort ein öffentliches Telefon und ruft Elliott Schwartz und Gretchen Schwartz an. Dabei gibt er sich als der Journalist der New York Times aus, der eine Reportage über die beiden schreiben will. Er erzählt, dass er den beiden einen Fotograf für die Reportage schicken möchte und erfragt dadurch ihre neue Adresse. Nach dem Telefonat legt Walt seine Uhr - ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Jesse Pinkman aus Folge 51 - auf dem öffentlichen Telefon ab und verschwindet. Am gleichen Abend kehren Elliott und Gretchen zu ihrem luxuriösen Anwesen zurück. Walt sitzt einfach in ihrem Garten im Schatten und wird von beiden bei der Heimkehr nicht entdeckt. Als die beiden ihr Abendessen zubereiten, begibt sich Walt ebenfalls ins Gebäude. Beeindruckt vom Luxus betrachtet Walt einige Fotos auf einer Theme im Eingangsbereich. Kurz darauf wird er von Gretchen entdeckt, die sofort zu schreien beginnt. Elliott kommt hinzu und Walt beglückwünscht beide zum neuen Haus. Er meint das Paar hätte jetzt sicher einen guten Blick auf die Sangre de Cristo-Berge. Er erzählt ihnen, dass er ihr Interview bei Charlie Rose im Fernsehen gesehen habe und, dass er etwas für sie im Auto hätte. Elliott versucht daraufhin sich und seine Frau vor Walt mit einem kleinen Käsemesser zu beschützten, aber Walt entgegnet daraufhin gelassen, dass er dafür schon ein größeres Messer bräuchte. Kurze Zeit später bringen die drei die übrigen 9,72 Millionen US-Dollar ins Haus. Walt erklärt beiden genau, dass sie dieses Geld seinem Sohn Walter Jr. zum 18. Geburtstag in 10 Monaten geben sollen. Walt erklärt ihnen außerdem, dass sie keine Steuern oder andere Ausgaben für den Transfer von ihrem eigenen Geld zahlen sollen. Sie sollen nur sein Geld dafür benutzen und er hofft, dass Walter Jr. das Geld dann für das College und für seine Familie, Skyler und Holly, nutzen wird. Nachdem er zögerlich mit beiden den "Deal" abgeschlossen hat, richtet er sich zum Fenster und signalisiert etwas nach draußen. Daraufhin werden zwei Laser auf Elliott und Gretchen gerichtet. Walt erklärt dem Paar, dass er 200.000 Dollar von seinem Geld dafür benutzt hat, um die zwei besten Auftragsmörder westlich des Mississippi zu beauftragen. Wenn Walter Jr. das Geld nicht zum Geburtstag erhalte oder die beiden die Polizei einschalten, würden sie eventuell umgebracht werden. Nach einem erneuten Signal verschwinden die Laser. Er erklärt Elliott und Gretchen, dass dies die Möglichkeit wäre für sie die Dinge gerade zu biegen und verlässt das Haus. Draußen lädt Walt die beiden "Auftragsmörder" ins Auto ein. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Jesse's Freunde Skinny Pete and Badger die angeblichen Killer waren und sie geben ihm zwei Laserpointer zurück. Sie meinen, sie fühlten sich moralisch unwohl, wegen dem, was sie getan hatten. Walt gibt ihnen darauf jeweils 10.000 Dollar und sie fühlen sich gleich besser. Walt fragt die beiden anschließend, ob das blaue Crystal Meth immer noch auf dem Markt sei. Die beiden bejahen dies und vermuten ihn als Hersteller. Walt kommt daraufhin zum Entschluss, dass Jesse immer noch am Leben sein und hier der Koch sein muss. In einem traumähnlichen Rückblick sieht man Jesse wie er eine Holzbox baut (siehe Folge Kafkaesk). Die Kiste hat er perfekt hergestellt und riecht an ihr. Kurze Zeit später wacht er aus diesem Tagtraum auf und befindet sich - bärtig und heruntergekommen - als Gefangener im Labor der Gang und kocht Meth. Am nächsten Tag sitzt Walt an seinem 52. Geburtstag in einem Diner und trifft sich mit Waffenhändler Lawson, um ein M60-Maschinengewehr zu kaufen. Später fährt er zu seinem alten - nun heruntergekommenen - Haus zurück und entfernt das Rizin aus der Steckdose neben seinem alten Bett. Bevor er das Haus verlässt, stoppt er in der Mitte des leeren Wohnzimmers und erinnert sich an seinen 50. Geburtstag, als Hank Schrader ihn zu einem Trip mit der DEA eingeladen hat, was sein Einstieg in das Drogengeschäft war. Lydia Rodarte-Quayle betritt ihr übliches Café und bestellt einen Tee. Wie immer nimmt sie sich das letzte Stevia aus der Zuckerdose. Daraufhin betritt Todd Alquist das Café und setzt sich mit ihr an den Tisch. Plötzlich setzt sich Walt mit an den Tisch und erklärt ihnen eilig, dass er lediglich zwei Minuten braucht, um ihnen ein neues Angebot zu machen. Walt erklärt, dass er weiß, dass sie kaum noch Methylamin hätten. Er habe aber eine neue Formel, mit der man ohne die Chemikalie auskommen würde. Um sie Todd beizubringen, verlangt er lediglich eine Million Dollar. Lydia erklärt ihm, dass er gerne bei der Gang vorbeikommen könnte um mit ihnen das Angebot zu besprechen. Todd will das verhindern, aber Lydia unterbricht ihn. Das Treffen soll am Abend stattfinden. Walt verlässt daraufhin das Café und Lydia kippt ihr Stevia in den Tee. Sie erklärt Todd, dass man das Treffen zur eignen Sicherheit nutzen solle. Sie deutet an, dass dies die beste Chance sei, Walt zu töten. Walt baut in der Wüste mit dem gekauften Gewehr und einer Anleitung eine Selbstschussanlage, die er mit einem Garagenöffner koppelt. Die Tests mit der Maschine laufen wie erwartet und Walt fällt der Ehering auf, der um seinen Hals hängt. Daraufhin macht er sich zu seiner nächsten Etappe auf. Skyler White sitzt in ihrer kleinen Wohnung und raucht eine Zigarette. Marie Schrader ruft Skyler an und erklärt ihr, dass Walt wohl zurück in der Stadt sei. Er wurde mehrfach in Albuquerque gesehen. Marie erklärt, dass er es nun auf drei Personen abgesehen haben könnte: Auf sie, Skyler oder Walter Jr. Sie erzählt, dass einige Beamte sie und ihren Sohn beschatten, falls Walt auftauchen sollte. Daraufhin legt sie auf. Daraufhin bewegt sich die Kamera in den Raum und Walt taucht hinter einer Säule auf. Er stand die ganze Zeit neben Skyler. Sie erläutert ihm, er habe 5 Minuten. Walt meint nun er sei gekommen um sich bei ihr richtig zu verabschieden. Sein letztes Telefonat war nicht das richtige um alles zu beenden. Skyler erzählt Walt von den maskierten Männern, die sie besucht haben (Folge Granite State) und ob sie sich Sorgen machen müsse. Walt meint daraufhin nach dem heutigen Abend, würden die Männer keine Probleme mehr machen. Walt erklärt ihr, warum er das Drogen-Imperium aufgebaut hat. Er mochte es einfach und fühlte sich dort trotz seiner Erkrankung lebendig. Er händigt ihr den Lottoschein aus, auf der er die GPS-Daten vermerkt hat (Folge Buried). Skyler solle direkt nachdem er gegangen ist die Polizei rufen und ihr mitteilen, dass er ihn ihre Wohnung eingedrungen ist, sie um Speck und Eier für seinen Geburtstag gefragt hat und ihr dann den Schein überreicht hat. Die GPS-Daten führten zu den Gräbern von Hank und Steve Gomez. Sie solle das für einen Deal mit der DEA benutzen, um ungestört weiterleben zu können. Als letzten Wunsch hätte er, seine Tochter Holly zu sehen. Skyler erlaubt es ihm. Als er daraufhin das Haus verlässt, beobachtet er noch Walter Jr., der von der Schule heimkommt, stört ihn aber nicht. In der Nacht fährt Walt zu der Gang. Er wird angewiesen sein Auto zu den anderen zu stellen, doch er parkt direkt vor dem Haupthaus. Innen trifft er sich mit der gesamten Gang und beginnt mit seinen Verhandlungen. Todd sagt kurze Zeit später zu Walt, er hätte besser nicht her kommen sollen und Kenny setzt eine Pistole an seinen Kopf an. Walt bezeichnet Jack allerdings darauf als Lügner, da er Jesse nicht wie vereinbart umgebracht hat sondern nun mit ihm als Partner arbeitet. Jack will Walt daraufhin zeigen, wie sehr Jesse wirklich Partner sei. Als Jesse hereingebracht wird, erkennt Walt, dass er wohl wirklich mehr Sklave als Partner für die Gang ist. Er springt daraufhin Jesse an und reißt ihn zu Boden. Er drückt daraufhin die Taste an dem Garagenöffner und die gebaute Schussanlage in seinem Kofferraum beginnt zu schießen und durchlöchert das gesamte Haus. Nur Todd, Walter und Jesse werden vom Kugelhagel verschont. Jack wird auch nur leicht getroffen. Als das Gewehr keine Munition mehr hat, schaut Todd am Fenster, was gerade passiert ist. Jesse greift daraufhin seine Ketten und erdrosselt ihn. Walt kommt ebenfalls vom Boden auf und erschießt Jack mit seiner eigenen Waffe. Jesse findet die Schlüssel seiner Handschellen bei Todd und kann sich befreien. Walt und Jesse stehen sich nun gegenüber. Walt bewegt die Pistole zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler rüber und sagt ihm, er solle es machen. Jesse meint er würde es nicht machen, außer Walt wolle es wirklich. Walt sagt daraufhin, er will es. Doch Jesse bemerkt auch, dass Walt angeschossen wurde und an der Hüfte blutet. Er wirft die Waffe zum Boden und entgegnet ihm, er solle es selber tun. Als Todds Telefon klingelt, geht Walt ran. Lydia ist am Telefon und will Todd fragen, ob er Walt umgebracht hat. Walt entgegnet ihr aber, dass er noch am Leben sei und Todd sowie die ganze Gang umgebracht hat. Zudem leide sie wohl aktuell an einer Grippe und fühle sich schlecht. Das würde daran liegen, dass er ihr Stevia zuvor mit Ricin ausgetauscht hat. Lydia wird klar, dass sie bald sterben wird und ist schockiert. Walt schmeißt das Telefon zum Boden. Draußen sehen sich Jesse und Walt zum letzten Mal, verabschieden sich aber nicht. Jesse steigt in Todds Auto und fährt rasend schnell davon. Als die Polizei auf das Gelände fährt, begibt sich Walt in das Labor der Gang. Es ist nun fast ein Jahr vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal in einem Meth-Labor war. Da Jesse kurz zuvor noch gekocht hat, schaut sich Walt die Geräte an und misst mit seiner Hand die Temperatur an einem Gefäß. Er hat allerdings nichts zu bemängeln. Jesse kochte ziemlich perfekt. Damit sieht er sich bestätigt als Chemiker und Lehrer. Seine Hand liegt an einem Tank und er lächelt. Er weiß, dass seine Familie sicher ist und auch keine finanzielle Sorgen mehr hat. Er fällt auf den Boden und starrt nach oben. Kurz darauf wird er von Polizisten im Labor tot gefunden. Ironischerweise genau dort, wo er sich zuletzt am lebendigsten fühlte. Trivia * Der Titel "Felina" ist eine Anspielung auf den Song "El Paso", der von einer Frau mit dem Namen Felina handelt. Das Lied erzählt die Geschichte eines namenlosen Cowboys der in Felina verliebt ist. Er wird allerdings von seinen Feinden erschossen und stirbt in ihren Händen. Das Lied spielt im gestohlenen Wagen und als Walt das Maschinengewehr bastelt. * "Felina" ist außerdem ein Anagram des Wortes "Finale". * Walt trägt zum Schluss eine sehr ähnliche Kleidung wie in der ersten Folge. Er startet und endet in der Serie mit den gleichen Klamotten. * Obwohl Rizin in der Serie oft auftaucht, ist Lydia die einzige Person, die damit erfolgreich umgebracht wird. * Walt stirbt ähnlich wie Mike Ehrmantraut. Beide sind in der Hüfte getroffen und sterben friedlich. * Die Szene, in der Walts Hand am Tank abrutscht wurde mehrmals gedreht. Vince Gilligan wählt die Szene aus bei der die Blutspuren ein "W" (Walter White) formten. * Walts letztes Wort ist "Lydia". Musik * "El Paso" von Marty Robbins (Im geklauten Auto und als Walt die Schussanlage bastelt) * "Love is Running Through Me (aka Running Through Me)" von Javaroo (Als Walter seinen Geburtstag feiert) * "Lydia the Tattooed Lady" von Harold Arlen & Yip Harburg (Todds Klingelton) * "Baby Blue" von Badfinger (Als Walter stirbt und die Polizei hereinkommt) Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode Staffel 5